


The Way The Fireworks Look In Your Eyes

by newtmasislove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has been a grumpy little shit and Thomas makes it up for him on the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way The Fireworks Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeofotps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/gifts).



Thomas and Newt were sitting on the porch which was covered with pillows and blankets. It was the 4th of July and it seemed like Newt was on his period (which he is boy). Newt has been grumpy as hell; barely speaking to Thomas, denying sex, never leaving the bedroom, he even hasn't been 'in heat' as usual anymore. But now, they were sitting on the porch with the white lights stung of around the top watching the fireworks shoot up lighting the night sky. Thomas looked into Newt's brown eyes, seeing the way the fireworks reflect of the dark orbs. Newt snuggled closer to Thomas's side and looked back at him, grinning.

''What are looking at?'', the blonde asked with a giggle.

''I'm looking at the way the fireworks look in your eyes'', Thomas replied with a peck on the brits lips

''You're cheesy''

''I know''

A loud bang startled Newt and caused him to jump a little in Thomas's side. Thomas gripped the blondes ass and lifted him in his lap, he kept his hands on the hips of the delicate doll that is his. Newt rested his head on Thomas's chest causing his fluffy hair to tickle his chin. Thomas inhales the sweet sent of Newt; wintergreen, lemon, mint. A firework zooms up and makes a whistle sound and bursts into a red, orange, and yellow ball.

''Newt?''

''Hm?'' the blonde looked up and their eyes meet. Newt was stunning, his lips were lightly wet, his hair was messy, and his cheeks were flushed.

''If beauty was time, you'd be eternity.'', the blonde smiled. Thomas leaned in and gave him a long, passionate, French kiss. The blonde moaned softly as Thomas bit his lower lips. When they broke apart, Newt's lips where red and he was blushing.

''How did I end up with someone so beautiful?''

''I could ask you the same thing Tommy''

The two went to bed not long after, but didn't really sleep because of some rough frick frack


End file.
